Invisible
by mskairijade
Summary: Hermione's in love with her best friend, Draco, but feels invisible around him......Now extended! Draco's "response" chapter up soon!


Author's Note: Well I know it's been forever but I was listening to some music today and I thought this song could make a good fic. I don't know if it's as good as any of my older song-fic's but I would love your feedback as always. And if you like it, well perhaps there will be more soon :)

A/N 2: As always, I own nothing lol. J.K. Rowling is responsible for the wonderful characters and the song included is by Taylor Swift.

**Invisible**

_Lyrics by Taylor Swift_

_Characters by J.  
_

The air was soft and warm as Hermione Granger sat outside of a new coffee shop opened in Diagon Alley, sipping a latte and working on some papers she'd brought from work. It was a shock to everyone when it first opened, especially since coffee isn't really used or known by a lot of witches and wizards. But the owner was a Muggleborn herself and she decided it was time for a change. Surprisingly, the coffee shop's business was booming, becoming one of the most popular hangouts in the Alley.

It was about five years since Harry Potter had finally defeated Voldemort in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The wizarding world was much different now than it had been while they were in school. Inter-racial (meaning purebloods mixing with the muggleborns, half-bloods and even an occasional muggle) was no longer a frowned upon or unheard of thing. It was happening everywhere. Even Draco Malfoy was dating a muggleborn girl.

See, Draco had become much more of a normal human in the past few years. After Voldemort fell, his whole life had been in an uproar. Everything he had ever been taught or believed was right ended up being wrong. He had never fully agreed with many of the beliefs that his father and the other Death Eaters had believed but it was in his blood to follow in his father's footsteps so he did. But after the war, he decided that his father had truly been wrong all these years and finally stood up to him. He disowned all of the Malfoy beliefs that he had been raised to think were "the right way". Even the blood purity flew out the window. It had occurred to him that most of the true pureblood families that were left weren't fully pure anymore. There was always a stray in the bloodline that staved off. Actually, that had occurred to him even before the end of the war. Thanks to a little brunette muggleborn witch named Hermione Granger (but that's another story).

Needless to say, somewhere during the time after the war, Hermione and Draco had become close friends. He learned many things from her that he never would've known about had he remained as close minded as he was raised to be. Well, more than friends on Hermione's end actually. Hermione had somehow managed to fall for the former Slytherin. It was apparent that he didn't return her feelings that way and so she settled for sitting on the outside. Didn't change the fact that she always felt so invisible to him or that her stomach didn't turn into knots every time she saw him and his new girlfriend together.

So, needless to say, Hermione's mind tuned out completely when Draco and his girlfriend happened by and decided to window shop directly across from the little quiet coffee shop where Hermione was sitting. She watched them, sighing softly, her mind drifting to how it could be if she were on his arm instead.

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile  
She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

As close as they were she could never figure how to tell him how she felt. She was terrified that he wouldn't speak to her again or that he would laugh it off like she was joking. They'd never been anything more than friends. But in her mind, he belonged with her. She would wonder every time they were together how she could show him how she felt. How could she show him that he belonged with her? No one knew him better than Hermione; she knew that for a fact. He had told her things that he had never told anyone else. And she had told him things that even Harry and Ron never knew. And yet, sometimes, it felt as if he didn't know her at all.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, yeah_

She had watched him laugh until soda came out of his nose. Had watched him cry when he talked about his mother after she passed away a couple years before. She had seen so many different sides of Draco that it awed her. There was this light inside of him that shone so brilliantly whenever she was near him. He seemed so happy now, all of the time. Always smiling or laughing, no matter where he was. She searched for new ways to bring that light out, to bring out his laugh, his smile. She had only seen that light shine when she was with him. She had never seen him happier then when she was with him. But he figured it was only because they were such close friends. They had seen each other through many things in the last few years.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

The happy couple spotted Hermione and decided to join her. She smiled sweetly at the girl on his arm, though her name always seemed to elude her. They chatted and gossiped with her, telling her of the new movie they had just seen. But Hermione didn't seem to hear hardly a word. She caught herself staring at him several times, always quickly looking away hoping that no one had noticed. Thankfully for her, Draco was absorbed in the girl on his arm, paying no attention to "his best friend" across the table.

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

The three of them chatted and laughed for a couple of hours before the girl looked at her watch. She whispered something in Draco's ear, causing them both to giggle softly, and he nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Well, Hermione," he said, smiling at her for the first time since they'd sat at her table. "I'll call you tomorrow. We have some things to take care of."

The couple stood up, smiling and waving at Hermione as they walked off. Hermione sat, staring after them, wondering when it was going to be her turn. She was grateful to be so close to him, to be such an important part of his life. And yet, it just wasn't enough anymore. She wanted to be his world, to be as important to him as he was to her life. She wanted him to see her the way he saw the other girls he dated. To smile at her the way he smiled at them. To touch her, to kiss her. She wanted more than anything to no longer feel invisible to him.

_  
Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

Hermione flooed home that evening, determined to no longer feel invisible. She was determined to let him know that she was where he belonged. She sat down at her desk, looking longingly at the picture of the two of them that sat there. She took out a piece of parchment and her new 'no ink needed' quill and began to pour her heart out onto the paper. She wrote down everything that she felt for him. She told him how she felt whenever he was with another girl. How she knew everything about him and vice versa and how it hurt that he never saw her even though she was right in front of him.

Her heart felt lighter, having finally let out everything it was bottling up. She sat back in her chair, yawning and stretching. Standing, she picked up the parchment and rolled it neatly. She picked up a piece of silver ribbon, as well as a red one, intertwining them and tying them tightly around the parchment. Adding a note to the ribbons to make sure he didn't open it until he was alone, she kissed the letter, hoping for the best. And, before her nerve dissolved, quickly muttered a charm , sending the letter flying out the window to Draco.

Breathing deeply, trying to shake the butterflies that just made themselves at home in her stomach, she leaned on the wall beside the window. Closing her eyes, she wished that, after tonight, she would never again have to feel invisible around the man she loved.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah_


End file.
